I'll sing you a lullaby
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Nickelback - Lullaby. I wrote this fanfic because it is such a beautiful song and I wanted to share it with others in the world, I hope you like it. KidxMaka Tragedy Rated T for language and blood.


_Hey it's KidxMaka4eva,_

_I'm sorry it's taking a while for the last few chapters of Stranger,_

_Or any other chapters of the stories I haven't finished yet._

_I have a lot going on at the moment,_

_School stuff and all._

_So why I have some time I thought I'd write you all a romance-tragedy._

_I realised how most of my tragedies happen to the same person, _

_So I decided to try out something different._

_To a song that means more than anything to me._

_I hope you all like it (:_

* * *

I'll Sing You a Lullaby

The golden eyed Shinigami balanced evenly as he walked down the quiet, deserted hallway. Stepping as carefully as ever against the crystal clear tiled floor. He held his hands deep inside of his pockets, grabbing at the fabric and closing in tight in his palm before letting it go again.

"Well I know the feeling…" He mumbled, singing along to the song on his I-POD. "Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge…"

The little blonde haired, emerald eyed girl stared down the corridor after the young boy. She watched him walk towards Class Crescent Moon, but before he stepped through the doorway into Professor Stein's dissection class, he paused for a moment staring at the closed door.

He stood there clutching his hands over his chest as if something was burning from the inside of him, trying to rip him apart from the inside out. He winced in pain, again and again trying his hardest not to scream.

Slowly he stood up right, as if nothing had happened, as if nothing was causing him any pain. He pulled out his skull earphones so that they hung loosely from his collar and slowly he pushed on the door as if something were about to jump out at him from the inside.

The girl stood there, leaning up against the wall, staring at the empty space where the black haired, golden eyed boy was once standing. "And there ain't no healing… from cutting yourself with the jagged edge…"

~o~0~o~

Soul tossed the basketball towards the emerald eyed girl destined that she would be able to throw it into the basket and score them the winning goal.

"Maka!" The red eyed death scythe yelled. "Catch it!"

Maka stood there, not paying any attention to anything around her. She stood there lifeless, staring at the empty bench where the young Shinigami used to sit and watch them play their game.

The ball hit her, coming into contact with the side of her head, erasing all of her thoughts and causing her to fall to the side.

"Maka, are you okay?" The eldest Thompson sister ran to her side.

She lay there against the hard concrete ground staring up at the light blue, cloud filled sky that was above her. "I'm fine."

~o~0~o~

The golden eyed boy lay against his bed in his dark bedroom looking up at the ceiling. His eyes going fuzzy from the darkness of the room. The curtains remained closed, locking out every ounce of light that was trying to peer its way through the glass window.

He sighed deeply. "I'm telling you that, it's never that bad, take it from someone who's been where you're at…"

He placed his palm against the bare skin on his chest, digging his nails into his flesh for a split second, again, again and again.

He gripped the fingers on his free hand around the handle of a kitchen knife, gripping tighter and tighter until he felt that the plastic of the handle could shatter in his palm, and turn into dust right before his eyes.

Slowly he brought the blade of the knife up close to the skin on his chest and rested it against his flesh, pausing so he could take in the coldness of the blade.

He pressed down on his skin, so that little blood was drawn, holding just only some of his strength behind the blade. He looked up at watched as blood ran down his chest towards his throat, running faster and faster as more blood collided together to create one huge drip of red liquid.

A tear dripped from his eyelashes and ran down his cheek towards his blood stained skin. "Laid out on the floor, and you're not sure, you can take this anymore…"

~o~0~o~

Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul and Black*star. They all sat there in the waiting room of Death City hospital, waiting to here from the doctor if their friend was okay.

The little emerald eyed meister sat there staring into the corner of the room, not removing her eyes from that spot, not even to blink, she just sat there staring, staring at nothing.

Her clothes were stained with her friend's blood. Redness stained her pure white blouse, her white gloves, even her tie and her face, blood completely swept over her body. Kid's blood.

She sat there and thought, thought about what she had just witness, exactly an hour before the second she had set foot inside the hospital.

_She walked up the door of Gallows Manor and knocked eight times on the big black double door of Kid and the Thompson sister's house._

_She waited there for a few seconds before the youngest of the twins opened the door with a wide smile on her face._

"_Maka!" She cheered running through the living room. "Maka's here!"_

_The scythe meister stepped through the door before slowly closing it behind her. "Is Kid here?"_

_Liz pointed towards the staircase. "His in his room. Do you want me to get him?"_

_Maka smiled. "No it's okay, I'll get him."_

_She hopped up each step at a time, getting closer to the hallway at the top of the stairs. As she stood on the last step she could see that Kid's door had been left open by just a tiny crack._

_She knew straight away just by looking at his bedroom door that something was wrong. Kid would never leave his door open, he would always close it fully behind him._

"_Kid…?" Maka question stepping up onto the hall way. "Kid?"_

_She walked towards his door and slowly she pushed it, only to be shocked by what she saw on the other side._

"_Kid!" She screamed running towards the young Shinigami's limp body._

_Blood poured out from several cuts that had been sliced open across his chest, creating a cross directly above his heart._

"_Wake up Kid!" She screamed again shaking his shoulders._

_His eyes were closed and he was hardly breathing, only slightly did his chest raise then fall again._

"_Maka what's wrong…!" Liz yelled bursting through the door. "Oh… my… god…"_

_The little scythe meister span around to face the eldest twin. "Call an ambulance!"_

_Without hesitating Liz ran back down the stairs straight away to make the call._

_Tears spilled down the green eyed girl's face as she climbed onto the bloody mattress next to the young Shinigami's motionless body. She wrapped here arms around him and pulled his body close to hers and held him there, as tightly as she ever could._

"_You're going to be okay Kid…" She mumbled breathing deeply. "Everything is going to be okay…"_

She sniffed. Wiping away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and dripping onto the hospital floor, again and again.

She sighed, hanging her head between her legs. "Just give it one more try, to a lullaby, and turn this up on the radio…"

A doctor in a long white coat stepped in front of the young meister. "He's awake…"

~o~0~o~

As the scythe meister walked through the doorway she saw the golden eye Shinigami sitting up in the bed pulling at the wires he was attached to.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed running over to him. "Stop that!"

He brushed her away from him. "I'm fine, I don't need any help!"

She looked shocked from his outburst and stood there staring at him wide eyed, trying so hard to think of what to say next.

She sighed. "You could have died…"

He looked away. "Yeah, well I didn't."

Slowly she moved over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down staring at the golden eyed boy that was looking away from her.

She stared at the bandages around his chest and around his wrist, then she stared down at the blood that stained her clothes.

The tension in the room was rising, it kept on rising until the room almost exploded from the silence and awkwardness that was mixed together.

Maka looked down and began to twiddle her thumbs. "If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone…"

The golden eyed Shinigami slowly turned his head to face the scythe meister. "And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell, cause I can't get you on the telephone…"

Maka giggled slightly. "So just close your eyes…"

Kid smiled too. "Well honey here comes a lullaby."

"Your very own lullaby."

~o~0~o~

"Please let me take you…" Nickelback sang through the speakers on the radio. "Out of the darkness and into the light."

Maka picked up the books that were scattered across the table in front of her, trying to pick two up at a time without dropping them. She walked over to the shelf and placed each book on the shelf perfectly straight up against the one next to it.

"Cause I have a faith in you." She mumbled singing along. "That you're gonna make it through another night."

Slowly the door was pushed open and the young golden eyed boy walked on through to the living room, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot.

He crept up behind Maka and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off of the ground and pulled her away from the book shelf.

She giggled as he tickled her. "Let go Kid!"

"Never!" He laughed.

After a few minutes of giggling he finally put her down but his arms still remained wrapped around her waist. They stood like that for a moment, standing there in the middle of the room listening to the sound of the lyrics that were blaring though the speakers.

"Dance with me." He said.

It wasn't a question, it was more of an order like it was something she had to do.

Slowly she turned around to face the golden eyed Shinigami and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

And slightly, they started dancing swaying from left to right, continued to dance even when the music had stopped.

~o~0~o~

As Kid walked down the hallway of the DWMA, the students stared at him as if he were worth nothing, like he was a piece of trash left out for someone to notice.

"Fucking emo!" A boy exclaimed up close to the Shinigami's face throwing him into a locker. "Go slit your wrists!"

Other students around laughed and pointed in his direction, all shouting at screaming the same thing over and over again. "Emo, unloved, go slit your wrists, go kill yourself…"

"Stop it…" He mumbled placing his palm on his forehead.

Quickly he ran down the rest of the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor. As he ran down hallways everyone was still laughing at him, even if it wasn't out loud, he still knew that they were mocking him.

He burst through the big double doors that were leading out to the balcony. He threw them closed behind him and ran over to edge of the balcony and slowly pulled himself up on the wall.

He stood there for a moment. Standing on the wall trying to take it all in. The fact that he was completely alone, and he was in possibly his favorite place in the academy.

He closed his eyes. "Stop thinking about, the easy way out…"

~o~0~o~

As Maka walked down the hallway she noticed that all the students were laughing hysterically, but she didn't know why.

"Did you hear?" Kim said to Jacqueline trying not to laugh. "He started cutting at his chest with a kitchen knife. What an emo…"

Maka held her head to the ground. "Kid…"

She paced quickly down the hallway and up the stairs towards where she knew Kid would be. In his favorite spot in the academy.

As she walked up the stairs she mumbled lyrics underneath her breath. "There's no need to blow the candle out…"

She pushed on the big double doors and as she did she saw the young Shinigami standing on the wall with his feet to the edge of the balcony slowly beginning to lean forwards.

"No Kid!" She yelled darting over to where he was standing.

He fell faster and faster the more he leaned over the edge wanting to throw himself off completely.

"No!" Maka screamed even louder and gripped on tight to Kid's hand.

He stopped falling.

The young scythe meister tugged him towards her, pulling him off of the edge and back onto the ground beside her. The fell until they lay against the ground staring up at the sky.

Maka sighed. "What were you thinking Kid?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm done. I hate everyone and everything, either I kill myself or I kill them all."

"Kill who?" The green eyed girl asked.

"Them." He hissed between his teeth. "The ones who have ever mocked me, they will all pay for making me feel the way that I do."

She closed her eyes and turned on her left to face him. "You shouldn't think like that."

"Why…"

Slowly she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Because you're not done, you're far too young, and the best is yet to come…"

As he looked at her his eyes sparkled as they filled up with tears. He sniffed and slightly at the same time he smiled, wider than any other smile she had seen.

"So just give it one more try, to a lullaby, and turn this up on the radio." As he sung the lyrics his voice went all jittery and hesitant, but it made Maka smile.

Maka joined in once again. "If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone…"

Slowly he placed his head on her shoulder and let the tears stream down his face once more and drip onto her clothes, just like the blood.

She held him close to her. "You're not alone Kid, you are never alone…"

~o~0~o~

They dance together through the whole of the song, singing along to the lyrics as they swayed from side to side.

Maka smiled. "And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell, cause I can't get you on the telephone…"

Kid chuckled slightly. "So just close your eyes, well honey here comes a lullaby."

The green eyed scythe meister tilted back her head to stare up at the golden eyed boy. "Your very own lullaby…"

~o~0~o~

"It's your fault that your mother isn't here today!" Shinigami-Sama yelled at his golden eyed son. "How can you ever expect me to love you?"  
The young gun meister stood there staring down at his two feet. "I'm sorry father…"

"Sorry won't ever bring her back!" His dad yelled getting louder and louder.

He was always like this after he had been drinking, he would always accuse his son for things that weren't his fault at all.

Kid's mother had died at child birth. Straight after Kid had been born, her body finally gave up and she had never spoke another word.

"You should have never been born!"

Tears streamed down Kid's face like a dried up ocean had finally found its water as he turned around and ran out of the front door of his house leaving the door wide open.

"Stop!" The young Shinigami yelled. "Why won't it stop!"

~o~0~o~

The little green eyed Maka stood in the middle of the park watching as Black*star and Soul wrestled over something completely and utterly stupid. But out of the corner of her eye she saw Kid run past, clutching hold of his head and tears streaming down his face.

"Kid!" She called out, but he didn't hear her, he just kept running.

She looked at her friends then looked over to where Kid had been just seconds before and quickly she began to run up the road chasing after Kid, following him to wherever he was going.

~o~0~o~

He ran out of the Death City gates, into the desert running continuously without stopping. Slamming his feet down hard against the ground, letting grains of sand fly up and catch the material on his trousers.

"Please make it stop!"

He stopped running, still grabbing hold of his head, running his fingers through strands of hair over and over again.

He fell to his knees. "Please… just stop."

He hands fell to his face and he dug his nails into his skin, digging into his flesh trying to rip it as hard as he could.

Blood streamed down his cheeks, blending in with the tears and together they dripped off of his chin and landed into the sand.

"Kid!"

~o~0~o~

Maka ran up to his body and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could, hoping that it would make him feel safe and unafraid.

"What happened?" She asked wiping blood and tears away from his face. "Tell me what happened."

"I want to die!" He screamed throwing back his head.

Maka's eyes widened, she knew there were times where he tried to kill himself but she had never heard him say those words before.

She sighed. "Life is shit, I know it is, life makes changes for you and tries to turn your world around, but you shouldn't let it."

He looked up at her. "What…"

"You can make this stop Kid." She smiled slightly. "You can make it all stop."

He stammered. "How?"

She giggled. "Just sing your lullaby…"

~o~0~o~

Kid walked down the hallway holding his hand in Maka's. They were just talking normally, not trying to make one another feel better. They were listening to the lyrics that were playing through the tiny skull earphones that were plugged in their ears.

They smiled as they mumbled the lyrics to each other.

_Well everybody's hit the bottom,_

_And everybody's been forgotten,_

_Well everybody's tired of being alone._

~o~0~o~

Maka sat in her dark room, burying her face in her knees and let tears fall and drip onto the duvet she was sitting on top of.

"Everybody's been abandoned, and left a little empty handed, so if you're out there barely hanging on…" She mumbled underneath her hesitant breath.

Three days ago it happened, it happened three days ago, and only this time she couldn't do anything to stop it.

_Kid squeezed her hand tightly as they walked down the street hand in hand. "Just give it one more try, to a lullaby…"_

"_And turn this up on the radio." Maka smiled up at him._

"_You stole my line." He chuckled looking down at her._

_She smirked. "I know."_

_He removed his hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist. "If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone."_

_Maka spun around in his arms. "And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell, cause I can't get you on the telephone."_

"_So just close your eyes…" Kid smiled placing his fingers over Maka's eyelids forcing her to close them._

_She did as asked and quickly he jumped back, standing in the road so he could admire her fully._

_He quickly dove inside his blazer pocket and pulled out a long felt box and opened it up in front of him._

_Sitting inside was a gold necklace and hanging off the chain was a golden heart with the word 'Lullaby' encrusted onto it._

"_Open your eyes." He smiled._

_Slowly Maka's green eyes opened and when she saw the golden necklace her eyes widened and she gasped._

"_Maka…" He smiled even wider. "Will you be my lullaby?"_

_She giggled. "Yes, I will."_

"_Turn around." He chuckled as he stepped up to the curb._

_Maka turned around and slowly Kid placed the necklace around her neck and done up the clasp at the back._

"_There you go." He stepped back to admire his work._

"_Kid!" The green eyed meister yelled._

_The golden eyed boy quickly turned to his side as a car came close just a few inches away. He tried to move out of the way but he was too slow and the car front rammed right into his stomach at full speed._

_He was thrown backwards, as the car hit him. He was thrown several meters away and he fell, his head smashed against the concrete of the road, and blood, it was everywhere._

_Maka's eyes widened. "KID!"_

More tears dripped off her chin. "Well honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby…"

~o~0~o~

The green eyed little meister placed her head on the young Shinigami's chest as they danced in the middle of Maka's living room, swaying from side to side, as the song played through the speakers.

"Well honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby…" He chuckled placing his head on top of hers.

And slowly her placed his lips to the top of her forehead, and kissed her.

* * *

_Well guys I hope you liked it,_

_And remember to review and like!_

_Some parts of this fanfic were based on a true story,_

_Some parts of it were not,_

_But I shall leave that as a mystery!_

_Well that's it for now guys,_

_See ya soon!_

_P.S I do not own the song, It belongs to Nickelback as do the Soul Eater Characters!  
_


End file.
